zaczepistaencyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Turbodymoman
TurboDymoMan Ten artykuł jest niezmiernie długi i jego czytanie może spowodować liczne szkody, jak strata czasu, ból palców, możliwość zepsucia się myszki, klawiatury i przypalenia drugiego dania. Upewnij się, czy jesteś na siłach lub wylosuj sobie coś krótszego. TurboDymoMan zawstydzał Ciebie Reklama TurboDymoMan się skończył! SuperEs o TurboDymoManie TurboDymoMan!!! Okrzyk z reklamy z TurboDymoManem W Rosji radzieckiej to Ty zawstydzasz TurboDymoMana Radziecka inwersja o TurboDymoManie Nie było go ale powrócił, ten sam, lecz odmieniony, ale dlaczego, ale co się stało, ale o co chodzi. Nie ważne. Ważne, że może rozmawiać przez cały dzień za 29 groszy w 36i6 Wielki powrót TurboDymoMana TurboDymoMan nie może Sy powrót Wielkiego TeDeeM TurboDymoMan(data ur. nieznana) – superbohater XXI wieku, jeden z Nie Do Końca Przedwiecznych, największy debiut na Panteonie Przedwiecznych XXI wieku. Potrafi zrobić wszystko o połowę lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Karierę zaczął w niewielkiej firmie usytuowanej w niewielkiej wsi Warowne Małe, występując w reklamach na Mango i Polonii 1, jednak szybko stał się (za) sławny. Jak wynika z jego profilu na YouTube, jego zainteresowania to balet, majsterkowanie, tresura zwierząt egzotycznych, ratowanie dziewic w opałach,a także (głównie) zawstydzanie innych. Turbodymoman na wakacjach Spis treści ukryj 1 Umiejętności 1.1 Konkretne osiągnięcia 1.2 Nowa moc 2 Wypadek 3 Po wypadku 3.1 Wypadek a Wielcy Przedwieczni 4 Po rehabilitacji 5 Przypisy edytuj Umiejętności Podczas gdy Superman potrafił latać czy strzelać laserami z oczu, TurboDymoMan potrafił wszystko o połowę lepiej, więc można założyć, że również potrafi latać czy strzelać laserami z oczu. Ponadto TurboDymoMan wygrywa każdą licytację – w końcu zawsze daje 50% więcej. Tak czy inaczej, posiadanie czy robienie wszystkiego o połowę więcej/lepiej tyczy się również rzeczy, których nie każdy chciałby mieć więcej. edytuj Konkretne osiągnięcia Basia spojrzała na 10. piętro. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Basię, spojrzał na 15. Kura wydziobała 100 ziaren. TurboDymoMan zawstydził kurę, wydziobał 150. Pędzel moczył się godzinę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził pędzel, moczył się półtorej. Bóbr znał 1000 beatów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził bobra, znał 1500. Bramka padła w 10 minucie. TurboDymoMan zawstydził bramkę, padł w 15. Bóbr doliczył do tysiąca. TurboDymoMan zawstydził bobra, doliczył do 1500. Hardkor ma w domu 4 certyfikaty. TurboDymoMan zawstydził hardkora, ma 6 certyfikatów. TurboDymoMan daje 50% więcej. TurboDymoMan zawstydził samego siebie, daje 75% więcej. Usain Bolt przebiegł 100 metrów w 9,58 s. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Usaina, przebiegł ten dystans w 14,37 s. LeBron James rzucił za trzy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził LeBrona, rzucił za cztery i pół. Krykiecista wybił piłkę na sześć. TurboDymoMan zawstydził krykiecistę, wybił na dziewięć. Ridge zagrał w 2000. odcinku Mody na sukces. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Ridge'a, zagrał w 3000. Kowalski trafił szóstkę w lotka. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Kowalskiego, trafił dziewiątkę. Chuck Norris doliczył do nieskończoności 2 razy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Chucka, doliczył 3 razy. Aleksander Łukaszenka miał 98% poparcia w wyborach na Białorusi. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Aleksandra, miał 147% poparcia. Bjørn Einar Romøren skoczył 239 metrów na Letalnicy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Bjørna, skoczył 358,5 metra. Simon Mol zaraził HIV-em 16 kobiet. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Simona, zaraził 24. Masz trzech synów? TurboDymoMan zawstydza Ciebie, ma ich czterech i pół. Mężczyźni mają jednego penisa. TurboDymoMan zawstydza mężczyzn, ma półtora. Masz kredyt na 100 tysięcy złotych? TurboDymoMan zawstydza Ciebie, ma kredyt na 150 tysięcy. Jan Paweł II był papieżem 27 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Jana Pawła, był nim 40,5 roku. Jan Paweł był drugi. TurboDymoMan znów zawstydził Jana Pawła, był trzeci. Joannę bolała głowa przez 2 godziny. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Joannę, głowa bolała go 3 godziny. Nasza klasa ma 13 milionów użytkowników. TurboDymoMan zawstydził naszą klasę, ma ich 19,5 miliona. Sejm ma 460 posłów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził sejm, ma ich 690. Jezus miał 12 apostołów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Jezusa, ma 18 apostołów. Tokio Hotel nagrał album Zimmer 483. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Tokio Hotel, nagrał Zimmer 724,5. Pociąg relacji Warszawa-Kraków jedzie 5 godzin. TurboDymoMan zawstydził pociąg, jechał 7,5 godziny. Nonsensopedia ma ponad 11 tysięcy artykułów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Nonsensopedię, ma ponad 16,5 tysiąca. Rok szkolny trwa 10 miesięcy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził rok szkolny, trwa 15 miesięcy. Mount Everest ma 8848 m wysokości. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Czomolungmę, ma 13272 m. Wielomian x4 − 10x3 + 35x2 − 50x + 24 ma 4 pierwiastki rzeczywiste. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wielomian, ma 6 pierwiastków. Polaków w Polsce jest ok. 38 milionów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Polaków, jest go w Polsce 57 milionów. Do Play masz 79 gr/min1. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Ciebie, ma 118,5 gr/min. Szklanka ma 250 ml pojemności. TurboDymoMan zawstydził szklankę, ma 375 ml pojemności. Mistrzostwa świata w piłce nożnej odbywają się co 4 lata. TurboDymoMan zawstydził mistrzostwa, odbywa się co 6 lat. Nicky Salapu wpuścił w jednym meczu 31 goli. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Nicky'ego, wpuścił 46,5 gola. Woda wrze w 100 stopniach Celsjusza. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wodę, wrze w 150 stopniach Celsjusza. Woda wrze w 373,15 Kelwinach. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wodę, wrze w 559,725 Kelwinach. Kot ma 9 żyć. TurboDymoMan zawstydził kota, ma 13,5 życia. Suseł śpi 18 godzin na dobę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził susła, śpi 27 godzin na dobę. Pewien blok zawalił się aż osiem razy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził blok, zawalił się 12 razy. Ziemia ma jedno jądro. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Ziemię, ma półtora. Jeanne Calment żyła 122 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Jeanne, przeżył 183 lata. Josef Fritzl przetrzymywał i gwałcił swoją córkę w piwnicy przez 24 lata. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Fritzla, trzymał i gwałcił jego córkę w piwnicy przez 36 lat. Barack Obama jest 44. prezydentem USA. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Barracka, jest 66. prezydentem. Przeciętny użytkownik Naszej-klasy ma 800 znajomych. TurboDymoMan zawstydza przeciętnego użytkownika, ma 1200 znajomych. Polskie wydanie „Zmierzchu” w miękkiej okładce ma ISBN 978-83-245-8817-6. TurboDymoMan zawstydził polskie wydanie „Zmierzchu” w miękkiej okładce, ma ISBN 1467-124,5-245-13225,5-9. Niemiec potrzebuje siedmiu liter na oznaczenie dźwięku szcz, TurboDymoMan zawstydził Niemca, potrzebuje 10,5 litery. Duracell wytrzymuje 7 razy tyle, co zwykłe baterie. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Duracell, działa do 10,5 raza dłużej niż zwykłe baterie. Caprio daje 50% gratis. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Caprio, daje 75% gratis. II wojna światowa zaczęła się w 1939 roku. TurboDymoMan zawstydził II wojnę światową, zaczął się w 2908,5 roku. Omar Bongo był prezydentem Gabonu przez 42 lata. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Omara, był prezydentem Gabonu przez 63 lata. Album Michaela Jacksona, Thriller, sprzedał się w nakładzie 107 mln egzemplarzy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził album Michaela, sprzedał się w 160,5 mln egzemplarzy. Geronimo walczył z Amerykanami i Meksykanami przez 30 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Geronima, walczył przez 45 lat. Johnny miał 11 palców. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Johnny'ego, miał 16,5 palca. Polkomtel jest właścicielem sieci 36i6. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Polkomtel, jest właścicielem sieci 54i9. Joseph Kittinger skoczył ze spadochronem z wysokości 31 300 metrów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Josepha, skoczył ze spadochronem z wysokości 46 950 metrów. Milion ma sześć zer. TurboDymoMan zawstydził milion. Ma dziewięć zer. Przeciętny uczeń spędza w szkole 12 lat (6 w podstawówce, 3 w gimnazjum i 3 w liceum). TurboDymoMan zawstydził przeciętnego ucznia, spędził w szkole 18 lat (9 w podstawówce, 4,5 w gimnazjum i 4,5 w liceum). Głęboka Myśl uważa, że odpowiedź na Wielkie Pytanie o Życie, Wszechświat i całą resztę to 42. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Głęboką Myśl, wg niego to 63. Goście na weselach śpiewają 100 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził gości, on śpiewa 150 lat. Green Day wydał płytę 21st Century Breakdown. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Green Daya, wydał 31,5st Century Breakdown. Pi równa się około 3,14159. TurboDymoMan zawstydził pi, równa się około 4,71239. Rekordzista Guinessa miał 14 promili alkoholu we krwi. TurboDymoMan zawstydził rekordzistę, miał 21 promili. Hitler wymordował 6 milionów Żydów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Hitlera, wymordował 9 milionów. Czworonogi mają cztery nogi. TurboDymoMan zawstydził czworonogi, ma sześć nóg. Taniec z gwiazdami ma 13 edycję. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Taniec z gwiazdami, ma 18 edycję. Matematycy twierdzą, że 2+2 to 4. TurboDymoMan zawstydził matematyków. Twierdzi, że 3+3 to 6. Z brzucha pochodzi 70% odporności. TurboDymoMan zawstydza brzuch, z niego pochodzi 105% odporności. Władysław otrzymał rękę królewny. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Władysława, otrzymał półtorej ręki królewny. Prymus otrzymał 6 ze sprawdzianu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził prymusa, dostał 9 ze sprawdzianu. Wzorzec metra w Sèvres koło Paryża ma 100 cm. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wzorzec metra, w Sèvres koło Paryża ma 150 cm. Roman Polański uprawiał seks z 13-latką. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Polańskiego, uprawiał seks z 19,5-latką. Microsoft pracuje nad Windows 7. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Microsoft, pracuje nad Windows 10,5. Student miał pięciu współlokatorów w pokoju. TurboDymoMan zawstydził studenta, miał siedmiu i pół. Język fiński ma 15 przypadków. TurboDymoMan zawstydził język fiński, ma 22,5 przypadka. Zwykły człowiek na gitarze obejmuje progi od 1. do 5. TurboDymoMan zawstydził zwykłego człowieka, obejmuje progi od 1,5. do 7,5. Ta strona ma 40249 bajtów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził tę stronę, ma 60 373,5 bajtów. Bóg występuje w trzech osobach. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Boga, występuje w czterech i pół osobie. Wielbłąd wypił w oazie 100 litrów wody. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wielbłąda, wypił 150. Czytasz już o 82. osiągnięciu, TurboDymoMan zawstydza Ciebie, czyta już o 123. Zakres słyszalności ludzkiego ucha wynosi 20Hz-20kHz. TurboDymoMan zawstydził ludzkie ucho, jego zakres słyszalności wynosi 30Hz-30kHz. Płyn hamulcowy o normie DOT4 wrze w temperaturze 260 stopni, TurboDymoMan zawstydził płyn hamulcowy o normie DOT4, wrze w temperaturze 390 stopni. Play spowodował odejście z Plusa 128 tys. klientów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Play, przez niego odeszło 196 tys. klientów. Bóg dał chrześcijanom i żydom 10 przykazań. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Boga, dał ich 15. Dług Stanów Zjednoczonych przekroczył 10 229 293 643 277 dolarów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Stany Zjednoczone, jego dług przekroczył 15 343 940 464 915,5 dolarów. Do ONZ należą 192 państwa. TurboDymoMan zawstydził ONZ, do niego należy 288 państw. Nelson Piquet rozbił się na 14. okrążeniu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Piqueta, rozbił się na 21. okrążeniu. Paolo Maldini rozegrał 902 spotkania w barwach Milanu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Maldiniego, rozegrał 1353 spotkania w barwach Milanu. Stefan znalazł na ulicy banknot 200-złotowy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Stefana – znalazł banknot 300-złotowy. Pan Józek jechał do pracy autobusem linii 10. TurboDymoMan zawstydził pana Józka i jechał do pracy autobusem linii 15. Człowiek składa się w 80% z wody. TurboDymoMan zawstydził człowieka, składa się w 120% z wody. Mariusz Pudzianowski ma 56 cm w bicepsie. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Pudziana, ma 84 cm w bicepsie. Israel Kamakawiwo'ole ważył 350 kg. TurboDymoMan zawstydza Israela, ważył 525 kg. Licealista drukuje ściągi czcionką o rozmiarze 8. TurboDymoMan zawstydził licealistę, drukuje ściągi czcionką o rozmiarze 12. Ubuntu wychodzi co 6 miesięcy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Ubuntu, wychodzi co 9 miesięcy. W wiosce smerfów mieszka 100 smerfów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wioskę smerfów, u niego mieszka ich 150. Układ Słoneczny ma 8 planet. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Układ Słoneczny, ma 12 planet. Beethoven skomponował 9 symfonii. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Beethovena, skomponował 13,5 symfonii. Księżyc obiega Ziemię w 29,5 dnia. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Księżyc, obiega Ziemię w 44,25 dnia. Czytasz już o 102. osiągnięciu, TurboDymoMan zawstydza Ciebie, czyta już o 153. Atom cynku ma 30 elektronów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził atom cynku, ma 45 elektronów. Obywatel Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej ma 1 głos w wyborach prezydenckich. TurboDymoMan zawstydził obywatela, ma 1,5 głosu. Odległość Ziemi od Słońca wynosi 1 jednostkę astronomiczną. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Ziemię, jego odległość od Słońca wynosi 1,5 jednostki. Lech Kaczyński zajął 116 miejsce w rankingu najseksowniejszych polityków świata. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Lecha i zajął w tym rankingu 174 miejsce. Ulubiona liczba satanistów to 666. TurboDymoMan zawstydził satanistów, jego ulubiona liczba to 999. Ludzki mózg składa się ze 100 mln neuronów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził ludzki mózg, składa się ze 150 mln neuronów. Hugo Chavez myje się 3 minuty. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Chaveza, myje się 4,5 minuty. Na warszawskiej Giełdzie Papierów Wartościowych notowany jest indeks WIG20. TurboDymoMan zawstydził giełdę, na nim notowany jest WIG30. Termometr pokazał 2 stopnie. TurboDymoMan zawstydził termometr, pokazał 3. Tomasz Kuszczak puścił bramkę z 90 metrów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Kuszczaka, puścił bramkę ze 135 metrów. Dinozaury wyginęły 65 milionów lat temu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził dinozaury, wyginął 97,5 miliona lat temu.2 NKWD wymordowało w Katyniu 20 tys. polskich oficerów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził NKWD, wymordował 30 tys. Paweł ma 1000 mrówek. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Pawła, ma ich 1500. Jasio jest ćwierćinteligentem. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Jasia, jest trzyósmeinteligentem. Agencja Rynku Rolnego zmusza dzieci do jedzenia 5 zdrowych porcji. TurboDymoMan zawstydza Agencję Rynku Rolnego, zmusza dzieci do jedzenia 7.5 zdrowych porcji. Tomasz Karolak zagrał w 39 i pół. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Karolaka, zagrał w 59 i ćwierć. Linia energetyczna Ekibastuz-Kokczetaw (Kazachstan) przewodzi prąd o napięciu 1150 kV. TurboDymoMan zawstydził linię, przewodzi prąd o napięciu 1725 kV. Dziś jest 20 marca. TurboDymoMan zawstydził dziś, jest 30 marca. Światło w próżni porusza się z prędkością 299792458 m/s. TurboDymoMan zawstydził światło, porusza się z prędkością 449688687 m/s. Według Patricka Geryla przebiegunowanie Ziemi ma nastąpić w 2012 roku. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Patricka, on uważa, że przebiegunowanie nastąpi w 3018 roku. Kobieta urodziła dziecko. TurboDymoMan zawstydził kobietę, urodził półtora dziecka. Polska przegrala z Rumunią 0:1. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Polskę, przegrał 0:1.5. Ty, aby legalnie kupić piwo, musisz mieć ukończone 18 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził ciebie, musi mieć ukończone 27 lat. Lipton daje 20% więcej herbaty. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Liptona, daje 30% więcej. Światło słoneczne dociera na Ziemię dociera w 8 minut i 20 sekund. TurboDymoMan zawstydził światło słoneczne, dociera na ziemie w 12 minut i 30 sekund. Dziecko Neo robi 10 błędów ortograficznych na 2 słowa. TurboDymoMan zawstydza dziecko neo, robi 15 błędów na 3 słowa. MiG porusza się z prędkością 3,2 macha. TurboDymoMan zawstydził MiG-a, porusza się z prędkościa 4,8 macha. Czytasz już o 128 osiągnięciu, TurboDymoMan zawstydził ciebie, czyta już o 192 osiągnięciu! Rok ma 365 dni, TurboDymoMan zawstydził rok, ma 547,5. Ziemia obiega Słońce w 365 dni i 4 godziny. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Ziemię, obiega Słońce w 547 dni i 18 godzin3 Wikipedia na dzień 30 listopada 2009 o 13:00 ma 654 659 haseł. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Wikipedię, na dzień 30 listopada 2009 o 13:00 ma 981 988 i pół hasła. Typowy n00b zyskuje 0,1pkt w teście na nonsensoholizm. TurboDymoMan zawstydził typowego n00ba, zyskuje 0,15pkt w teście na nonsensoholizm. Testy na inteligencję wymagają przesłania SMS-a na numer 1542, ich SMS kosztuje 5,40zł. TurboDymoMan zawstydził testy na inteligencję, wymaga przesłania półtora SMS-a na numer 2313, jego SMS kosztuje 8,1zł. Słowo Kanadyjczykowy ma 14 liter. TurboDymoMan zawstydził słowo Kanadyjczykowy, ma 21 liter. Pies szczeka 1/ms/3/k na sekundę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził psa, szczeka 1,5/1,5ms/4,5/1,5k na sekundę. Ciało meduzy to w 95% woda. TurboDymoMan zawstydził ciało meduzy, TurboDymoMan to w 142,5% woda. Admin w Margonem ma 300lvl. TurboDymoMan zawstydził admina, ma 450lvl. Ork Shaman hitnął z Thunderstorma za 3k. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Orka Shamana, hitnął z Thunderstorma za 4,5k. Słońce żyje 4,5 mld lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Słońce, żyje 6,75 mld lat. Jądra galaktyki mają jedną czarna dziurę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził jądra galaktyk, ma półtora czarnej dziury. Dom ma 2 piętra. TurboDymoMan zawstydził dom, ma 3 piętra. Pudzian twierdzi, że 3 * 3 * 3 + 1 − ( − 1) * 10 = 290. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Pudziana, twierdzi, że 3 * 3 * 3 + 1 − ( − 1) * 10 = 435. Najwyższą zanotowaną na Ziemi temperaturę powietrza w terenie odnotowano w Afryce i wynosiła ona 57,8°C. TurboDymoMan zawstydził powietrze w Afryce, miał 86,7°C. 90 dni temu był 21 grudnia. TurboDymoMan zawstydził 90 dni temu, był 31.5 marca. Alpen Gold sprzedał 354950 tabliczek czekolady. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Alpen Gold, sprzedał 532425 tabliczek czekolady. Twoja stara ma 250 płatnych kont na Demotywatory.pl. TurboDymoMan zawstydził twoją starą, ma 375 płatnych kont na Demotywatory.pl. N00b/Dziecko Neo może zrobić 34902490 kont na godzinę z Neostradą. TurboDymoMan zawstydził N00ba/Dziecko Neo, może zrobić 52353735 kont na godzine z Neostradą. Układ okresowy ma 114 pierwiastków chemicznych. TurboDymoMan zawstydził układ okresowy, ma 171 pierwiastków. Najdłuższy wyraz świata, angielski zapis tytyny ma ponad 189 tysięcy znaków4. TurboDymoMan zawstydził tytynę, ma ponad 283 i pół tysiąca znaków. Chuck Norris robi kopa z pół-obrotu, TurboDymoMan zawstydził Chucka, on robi kopa z 3/4 obrotu. Delma jest numerem 1 w Polsce, TurboDymoMan zawstydził Delmę, on jest numerem 1,5 w Polsce! Kostka Rubika ma 48 trylionów kombinacji,TurboDymoMan zawstydził kostkę, ma 72 tryliony kombinacji. TurboDymoMan wymiękł 2 razy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził samego siebie, wymiękł 3 razy. Andre występuje w co najmniej 4 artykułach gry. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Andre, występuje w co najmniej 6 artykułach gry. Rok ma 4 pory roku. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Rok, ma 6 pór. Hinduizm ma ok. 1 miliard wyznawców. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Hinduizm, ma półtora miliarda wyznawców. Najczęściej wyświetlany film na YouTube ma 208 milionów wyświetleń na dzień 11 lipca 2010 roku. TurboDymoMan zawstydził ten film, był wyświetlany już 312 milionów razy. Najszybszy speed-run Super Mario Brothers trwa 5 minut. TurboDymoMan zawstydził jego autora, jego speed-run trwa 7 i pół minuty. Google twierdzi że 8 999 999 999 999 990 - 8 999 999 999 999 980 = 0. TurboDymoMan niezawstydził Google5 - zbanował je. Turki spamują 1000k gold plis. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Turków, spamuje 1500k gold plis. Asz Keczap umarł w 1 odcinku 11 sezonu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Asha, umarł w ćwiartce 2 odcinka w sezonie 16 i pół. Nonsensopedyści wymyślili już 160 osiągnięcia TurboDymoMana. TurboDymoMan zawstydził nonsensopedystów, wymyślił już 240 osiągnięć! Słonica była w ciąży 2 lata. TyrboDymoMan zawstydził słonicę - był w ciąży 3 lata! Woda w muszli klozetowej spuściła się 2 razy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wodę, spuścił się 3 razy! Marianna Rokita bijąc seksualny rekord uprawiała seks z 751 mężczyznami. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Mariannę, uprawiał seks z 1126,5 mężczyznami! Anna Maria rozstrzyga 100% spraw w 1 godzinę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Annę Marię, rozstrzyga 150% spraw w 1,5 godziny. Pociąg w Polsce spóźnił się o 5 godzin. TurboDymoMan zawstydził pociąg w Polsce. Spóźnił się o 7,5 godziny. Kolej w Polsce spóźniła się o 5 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził kolej w Polsce. Spóźnił się o 7,5 lat. W polskim wagonie Retro mieści się 180 osób. TurboDymoMan zawstydził polski wagon Retro. Zmieściło się w nim 270 osób. Przeciętny człowiek liczy od 1 do 1000000 godzinę. TurboDynoMan zawstydził przeciętnego człowieka, liczy od 1,5 do 1500000 w 1,5 godziny. Leń ma dwie lewe ręce. TurboDymoMan zawstydził lenia, ma trzy lewe ręce. Jacek spadając ze schodów wybił sobie 30 zębów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Jacka – wybił sobie 45 zębów. Opera mydlana Guiding Light trwała 15762 odcinków. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Guiding Light - trwał 26343 odcinki. Tibijczyk gra 24 godziny na dobę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Tibijczyka. Gra 36 godzin. 2+2=4. TurboDymoMan zawstydził 2+2 - on się równa 6. Windows 98 generuje dziewięćdziesiąt osiem błędów na minutę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Windowsa 98 – generuje 157 błędów na minutę. Pan Zenek siedział w teatrze do końca seansu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził pana Zenka - siedział do półtorej końca. Bóg stworzył świat w 6 dni. TurboDymoman zawstydził Boga stworzył świat w 9 dni. Osama Bin Laden zniszczył 2 wieże. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Bin Ladena, zniszczył 3 wieże. Marek potrzebuje 100% codziennej dawki magnezu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Marka – potrzebuje 150%. Blondynka zdobyła w teście na inteligencję 0 punktów. TurboDymoMan wymiękł. Polscy piłkarze zdobyli 0 goli. TurboDymoMan znowu wymiękł. edytuj Nowa moc Pewnego dnia TurboDymoMan trochę się znudził robieniem wszystkiego o 50% lepiej lub więcej i zdobył nową moc - dzięki niej nic nie musi i nie musi się męczyć. Ale dzięki temu wciąż może zdobywać nowe osiągnięcia: Wartownik musi stać nieruchomo. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Stańczyk musi być dziwnie ubrany. TurboDymoMan nie musi.6 Smok musi dziewice jeść. TurboDymoMan nie musi dziewic jeść. Kanapka musi spaść masłem w dół. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Zwierzęta w Wigilię muszą mówić ludzkim głosem. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Policjant musi stać na warcie. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Reklama musi mieć krzyżyk. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Pudzian musi wyciskać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Nonsensopedysta musi przeczytać ten artykuł. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz żyć. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz oddychać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Dziecko musi chodzić do szkoły. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz umieć czytać i pisać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz pracować lub się uczyć. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każdy obywatel musi płacić podatki. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każda żywa istota musi umrzeć. TurboDymoMan nie musi. By zostać prezydentem musisz wygrać wybory. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każdy superbohater musi zwalczać zło. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz ładować telefon. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz przestrzegać prawa. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Żeby przeglądać internet musisz mieć łącze internetowe. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każdy człowiek czasem musi się pomylić. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz być zawstydzony przez TurboDymoMana. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Kujon musi zakuwać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Pilot do telewizora musi mieć baterie aby działać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Polityk musi udawać mądrego. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz mieć doładowane konto w telefonie żeby dzwonić. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ludzie muszą przestrzegać praw fizyki. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Żeby mieć nielimitowane SMSy w Play, musisz zapłacić 3zł. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każdy musi wypełniać swoje obowiązki. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Żołnierz musi być odważny i waleczny. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz włączyć komputer aby go używać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Bóbr, który zna 1000 beatów musi występować w reklamach 36i6. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Człowiek musi używać rąk, nóg lub zębów do podnoszenia. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Bramkarz musi bronić własnej bramki. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Wyautowany krykiecista musi zejść z boiska. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Skoczek narciarski musi się wybić z progu, aby polecieć. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Barack Obama musi być czarny. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Rycerz musi nosić zbroję. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Żołnierze ISAF muszą ginąć w Afganistanie. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Koreańczycy z Północy muszą kochać Kim Dzong Ila. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Żeby zostać członkiem ONZ kandydat musi być niepodległym krajem. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Klient funduszu inwestycyjnego musi zapoznać się z regulaminem i potencjalnym ryzykiem inwestycji. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Aby nauczyć się pisać, Chińczyk musi się nauczyć kilku tysięcy znaków. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz pić. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Palestyńczycy muszą nienawidzić Żydów. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Balcerowicz musi odejść. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Wojciech Mann musi donieść herbatę. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Zwycięzca musi dostać nagrodę. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Haker musi hakować. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz być adminem by banować. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz być kobietą by być w ciąży. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz śmierdzieć po WF-ie. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Alkoholik musi pić wódkę. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Blizzard musi zdzierać po 19.99€7 od każdego gracza WoWa. TurboDymoMan nie musi. N00b musi wandalizować. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz dopisywać nowe osiągnięcia. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ponury musi znaleźć Boogy'ego. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ponury żniwiarz musi zabijać by pracować. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Na imprezie musisz się dobrze bawić. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Mężczyzna musi mieć jaja. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Nowe gry na Kongregate8 muszą być komentowane aby ich autor wyszukał bugi. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Musisz przytyć po świętach. TurboDymoMan nie musi. W Irlandii, żeby mieć prawa obywatelskie musisz być człowiekiem lub elfem. TurboDymoMan nie musi. W WoWie każdy musi być w Hordzie lub Przymierzu. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz mieć widok 2D w Tibii. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz uruchomić przeglądarkę internetową aby przeglądać internet. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każdy użytkownik Windowsa musi mieć zainstalowanego Internet Explorera. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Kosmici muszą porywać krowy. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Rolnik musi uprawiać rośliny. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Każdy Polak musi poprawnie pisać po polsku. TórboDymoMen nie móśi. TurboDymoMan musi ustąpić nowemu superbohaterowi, TurboDymoMan nie musi. Admini muszą rewertować, TurboDymoMan nie musi. Serwery WoWa muszą być rewertowane w przypadku bugów. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Blizzard musi tworzyć nowe dodatki do WoWa. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ty musisz mieć wenę aby napisać dobre osiągniecie TurboDymoMana. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Jedzenie musi mieć smak. TurboDymoMan nie musi. SuperEs musi reklamować 36i6. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Nieboszczyk musi być martwy. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Kierowca musi być trzeźwy. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Ludzie muszą się zmieniać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Pociągi PKP muszą się spóżniać. TurboDymoMan nie musi. Aby wyświetlić tą stronę musisz pobrać aktualizację, TurboDymoMan nie musi. edytuj Wypadek TurboDymoMan, jako mający największe szanse zostania nowym Wielkim Przedwiecznym, został zaproszony na Wielce Tajemniczy Trening, którego zasady nigdy nie zostały objawione zwykłym śmiertelnikom, po którym zostanie Wielkim Przedwiecznym. Jednak tutejszy woźny nie pozwolił mu na to. Wściekły jego sławą gdzieś w styczniu 2010 trzepnął go drzwiami i TurboDynoMan do tej pory z tego nie wyszedł. Podczas, gdy głupi śmiertelnicy uznawali go za martwego. SuperEs zastąpił TurboDynoMana w jego byłym już zawodzie, włożył nowe wdzianko i nakręcił dubel tego incydentu znowu trzepiąc go drzwiami 9, widząc w sobie nową super-hiper-mega-extra-bimber gwiazdę. Jednak nie miał szczęścia, bo potem go porwały Siostry BezEndu, które akurat odwiedzały nasz kraj. Te były zastępczyniami SuperEsa, jednak i one długo nie zostały i wróciły na swoją planetę. Zastąpił je PiszMów Dobowy, który rzucał ludźmi dla kasy, jednak przy 1 z rzutów naderwał sobie mięsień i po nim. edytuj Po wypadku Po kilku miesiącach od powyższego wypadku, TurboDymoMan powrócił do wizji 10 na swoim Turbo wózku inwalidzkim cały w Turbo Gipsie, ze swoją Turbo Pielęgniarką jednocześnie zostając z powrotem bossem 36,6. Teraz nasz TurboDymoMan nic nie musi, ale też nic nie może. Mimo tego ma moc dzwonienia z 36i6. Pociąg TGV może jechać 300km/h. TurboDymoMan nie może. Yellow Hampshire Terrier może podnieść nogę. TurboDymoMan nie może. Karp może być ozdobą świąt. TurboDymoMan nie może. Kwaśniewski może być pijany. TurboDymoMan nie może. Windows może się zawiesić 1000 razy. TurboDymoMan nie może. Prąd może kopnąć z mocą 220V. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ty możesz chodzić. TurboDymoMan nie może. Polska reprezentacja w piłce nożnej może być gorsza od reprezentacji Ugandy. TurboDymoMan nie może. Moda na sukces może mieć nieskończoność + 1 Odcinków. TurboDymoMan nie może. Palikot może być politykiem. TurboDymoMan nie może. Kierowca może prowadzić samochód. TurboDymoMan nie może. Warszawa może być stolicą Polski. TurboDymoMan nie może. Justin Bieber może mieć anty-fanów. TurboDymoMan nie może. SuperEs może być gejem. TurboDymoMan nie może. Hitler może zabić miliony ludzi. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ty możesz sikać. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ktoś może usunąć twój wpis tutaj. TurboDymoMan nie może. Korea Północna może cię zabić. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ty czytając to możesz umrzeć. TurboDymoMan nie może. TurboDymoMan może nic nie móc. TurboDymoMan nie może. Bronisław Komorowski może być prezydentem Polski. TurboDymoMan nie może. John Cena może być zwolniony. TurboDymoMan nie może. SuperEs może się skończyć. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ty możesz się w kimś zakochać. TurboDymoMan nie może. Barack Obama może być czarny. TurboDymoMan nie może. 36i6 może się skończyć. TurboDymoMan nie może. Możesz dostać ochrzan od starej. TurboDymoMan nie może. Pociąg PKP może się spóźnić. TurboDymoMan nie może. Stary człowiek i morze. TurboDymoMan nie może Budyń może służyć jako sanki. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ty możesz dopisać nową moc TurboDymoMana. TurboDymoMan nie może. Ty możesz dostać w ryj. TurboDymoMan nie może. edytuj Wypadek a Wielcy Przedwieczni Nie wiadomo, czy TurboDymoManowi uda się dojść do Wielkich Przedwiecznych przez swoją niepełnosprawność. Niektórzy mówią, że po ozdrowieniu mu się uda. Jeszcze inni mówią, że Butterbean zastąpi TurboDymoMana. Inni myślą, że przez niepełnosprawność TurboDymoMan dostanie bana nie masz wstępu u Wielkich Przedwiecznych. Andrzej Lepper mówi, że lubi budyń, ale to chyba nie ma nic do rzeczy.Lecz po rehabilitacji kupił mandat poselski Palikota(za dwie puszki ananasa), i się odbanował. edytuj Po rehabilitacji Po rehabilitacji TurboDymoMan wraca jeszcze silniejszy niż przed wypadkiem. Robi wszystko nie 1,5 razy lepiej, ale aż 2. Adama kopnął prąd. TurboDymoMan zawstydził prąd, kopnął Adama dwa razy. Cyklop ma jedno oko. TurboDymoMan zawstydził cyklopa, ma dwa. Saper myli się tylko raz. TurboDymoMan zawstydził sapera, myli się dwa razy. Tomek spadł ze schodów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Tomka, spadł ze schodów dwa razy. Kij ma dwa końce. TurboDymoMan zawstydził kij, ma 4 końce. TurboDymoMan robi wszystko 50% lepiej. TurboDymoMan zawstydził TurboDymoMana, robi wszystko o 100 % lepiej. Świnka morska zjadła kilo trawy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził świnkę, zjadł dwa kilo. Thomas Morgenstern wygrał Turniej 4 Skoczni. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Thomasa, wygrał Turniej 8 Skoczni. Rząd Polski wprowadził 23% stawkę VAT. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Rząd Polski, wprowadził 46 % stawkę VAT. Lech Kaczyński zginął 10 kwietnia 2010 roku. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Lecha, zginął 20 sierpnia 4020 roku. Chuck Norris kopnął z półobrotu 360 stopni dwóch przestępców. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Chucka Norrisa, kopnął z pełnego obrotu 720 stopni czterech przestępców. Mamusia zaśpiewała dziecku na dobranoc A a a, kotki dwa. TurboDymoMan zawstydził mamusię i zaśpiewał TurboDymoDziecku A a a a a a, kotki cztery. Alf ma siedem żołądków. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Alfa, ma czternaście żołądków. Sześcian ma sześć ścian. TurboDymoMan zawstydził sześcian, ma dwanaście ścian. Rosja, Prusy i Austria dokonały trzech rozbiorów Polski. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Rosję, Prusy i Austrię, dokonał sześciu rozbiorów. Lokomotywa ST44 ma 2000KM mocy, TurboDymoMan zawstydził ST44, ma 4000KM. Bjørn Einar Romøren skoczył 239 metrów na Letalnicy. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Bjørna, skoczył 478 metrów. Kot ma 4 łapy i jeden ogon. TurbDymoMan zawstydził kota, ma 8 łap i 2 ogony. Jamal Malik wygrał 20 000 000 rupii indyjskich. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Jamala Malik, wygrał 40 000 000 rupii indyjskich. Danny Boyle nagrał film 127 godzin. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Danny'ego Boyle'a, nagrał film 254 godziny. Dwie doby trwają 48 godzin. TurboDymoMan zawstydził dwie doby, trwa 96 godzin. Seks w Polsce można uprawiać od 15 roku życia. TurboDymoMan zawstydził seks w Polsce, można go uprawiać od 30 roku życia. Wikipedia ma 10 lat. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Wikipedię, ma 20 lat. Basia dostała 3+ z klasówki. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Basię, dostał 6++. Bolesław I Chrobry był pierwszym królem Polski. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Bolesława I Chrobrego, był drugim królem Polski. Adam Małysz wygrał 3 razy Puchary Świata z rzędu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Małysza, wygrał 6 razy Puchar Świata z rzędu. Anię przeleciał strach. TurboDymoMan zawstydził strach, przeleciał Anię dwa razy. Kacper zrobił podczas dyktanda 56 błędów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Kacpra zrobił 112 błędów podczas dyktanda. Garwił Princip zabił arcyksięcia Franciszka Ferdynanda. TurboDymoMan zawstydił Garwiła, zabił arcyksięcia dwa razy. WOŚP będzie grać do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej. TurboDymoMan zawstydził WOŚP, będzie grać do dwóch końców świata i dwa dni dłużej. Przysłowie mówi: "Matka jest tylko jedna". TurboDymoMan zawstydził przysłowie, ma dwie matki. Polsat wyemitował serial „Hotel 52”. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Polsat, wyemitował serial „Hotel 104”. Małgorzata Mostowiak miała 3 mężów. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Małgorzatę Mostowiak, miał 6 mężów. Johan Remen Evensen skoczył 246,5 m. TurboDymoMen zawstydził Johana Remena Evensena, skoczył 493 m. 0 bezwzględne ma -273 stopni Celsjusza. TurboDymoMen zawstydził 0 bezwzględne, ma -546 stopni Celsjusza. Marek nie ma dzieci. TurboDymoMen ... wymiękł... Nikt się nie spodziewał Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. TurboDymoMen zawstydził Hiszpańską Inkwizycję, nikt się go nie spodziewał 2 razy. Wódka ma 40% zawartości alkoholu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził wódkę, ma 80% zawartości alkoholu. Okularnik używa emotikonu 8). TurboDymoMan zawstydził okularnika, używa emotikonu 16)). Tadeusz Sznuk prowadzi teleturniej Jeden z dziesięciu. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Tadeusza Sznuka, prowadzi teleturniej Dwóch z dwudziestu. Kaddafi został pokonany. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Kaddafiego, został pokonany 2 razy 11 W sejmie rządzi 460 ludzi. TurboDymoMan zawstydził sejm, rządzi w nim 920 ludzi. Prędkość światła wynosi 299792458 metrów na sekundę. TurboDymoMan zawstydził światło, jego prędkość wynosi 599584916 m/s. Osama Bin Laden został zabity 2 maja 2011 roku. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Bin Ladena, został zabity 4 października 4022 roku. Ostatnia płyta zespołu Kaliber 44 nazywa się 3:44. TurboDymoMan zawstydził zespół Kaliber 44, jego ostatnia płyta nazywa się 6:88. Na świecie żyje 7 miliardów ludzi. TurboDymoMan zawstydził świat, żyje na nim 14 miliardów. Messi strzelił 3 bramki. TurboDymoMan zawstydził Messiego, nie gra w piłkę. Przypisy ↑ O ile nie jesteś w Play. ↑ Ale powrócił, żeby wystąpić w reklamie! ↑ Mnożąc 365 przez 1,5 wychodzi 574 i pół dnia.Dodaj 4 * 1,5 do 12 godzin i wychodzi 18 godzin ↑ Ciekawy zapisu? Idź tu ↑ Ponieważ ziro nie ma połowy ↑ On już jest dziwnie ubrany. ↑ Mniej więcej ↑ Strona z grami, anglojęzyczna ↑ i jeszcze 6 razy po tym, jak reklama już pojawiła się już w wizji ↑ jednak nadal połamany ↑ najpierw przez SuperEsa, potem przez samego siebie (patrz punkt 6) Bossy 36i6[ Pokaż ] Świat reklamy[ Pokaż ] Kategorie: Superbohaterowie | Kreacje reklamowe | Memy